Not Again
by Namoi and Vegela
Summary: Bulma's gone and Frieza is back what will Vegeta do now? Why would Bulma fake her death? How will Vegeta react? Read and find out.
1. Depression

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z if we did that means you would not ha ha ha. Not Again Chapter one By: Namoi and Vegela  
  
A shadowy figure stood against the crimson sky. He stood there thinking, thinking about all the wrong he had done to his family ,because he knows deep in his heart he does love them but his blasted pride stands in his way.  
  
"Father, Father I've been lookin' for you everywhere!" A boy about 17 yelled as he flew closer landing a few feet from the man. The man straitened up so the boy could not see that he was in emotional shock from losing his Mate, Bulma. It had only been three days ago that she had died from a natural cause, heart problems, and now Vegeta was there to suffer with the effects of a broken bond.  
  
"What do you want Trunks?" the man said bitterly turning around to see the tall boy standing there. His son one of the few things he had left and now the angry expression on his face made him feel even worse.  
  
"Father, Just because Mom's gone doesn't mean you turn your back on the rest of your family," Trunks yelled angrily. This hurt Vegeta for he knew he shouldn't of left his family at all.He couldn't of let them see him the way he was, the day he flew off from the hospital after he was informed of her death. He had to get away he looked solemnly at his son and took to the sky not looking back at him once.  
  
"You can't just run from it the rest of your life Father!" Trunks yelled after him on the verge of tears. Vegeta stopped in mid air and looked back, his son's words hurt him he had to go back down to him to set things right. He slowly flew down a few feet from him and offered his crying son a hand he looked pitiful crying there on the rocks.  
  
"Don't cry brat It makes you look weak," Vegeta said trying his best not to hurt his son. His sons hurtful eyes looked at his hand and did not take it he stood and turned away from Vegeta, Vegeta's face dropped he had tried to be nice to the boy but he guessed he wasn't good enough for Trunks because he made him feel unwanted, unloved and, unappreciated.  
  
"You just don't know what it's like to lose mother" Trunks said wiping his tears from his tear streaked face. Vegeta did know what it was like to lose a Mother and a Father and that is the reason he wanted to be there for his two children, be like his father never could be to him to be caring. He just couldn't show these emotions he was supposed to be the cold ruthless boy his father was, that is the only side anyone ever saw but his dead mate knew better. She saw through him like his children could not like any other person could not .  
  
Vegeta then out his hand on Trunks' shoulder. " I do know." Trunks looked up into his fathers eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean everything I had ever known since I was seven was destroyed in an instant. My Mother, my Father, and the planet I called home, now gone," Vegeta told Trunks removing his hand from Trunks' shoulder. " You should be thankful you have what you have and don't take it for ganted."  
  
Trunks looked down he finally realized why his father was the way he was. His father had nothing ubtill he had a Family of his own. " I'm sorry."  
  
"Let's just go home" Vegeta said. Trunks nodded and they flew off .They approached Capsule Corporation about a half an hour later. There it was the place he never wanted to come back to the place he fell in love to the place he shared with his Mate back to the place he would stay and take care of his Family or at least what is left of it.  
  
As they landed a small girl ran out of the big glass doors of Capsule Corporation she has shoulder length blue hair just like her mother just like a mirror image it hurt Vegeta to see this carbon copy of his mate running around but he knew that his mate was gone and his children were all he had left.  
  
"Your home, Your home!" she yelled. Running toward Trunks at full speed grabbing him around his legs.  
  
"Yes Bra I'm home" Trunks said. Vegeta just glided right past them and headed strait for the kitchen he hadn't eaten in a while now and his starvation lead him to the kitchen. He bent down to look for something to eat in the refrigerator when he felt his daughters small ki enter the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, not looking at her once as he stood up.  
  
"Daddy I wish Mom was here" Bra said in a low sad voice trying not to cry in front of her father. Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know Bra I know" Vegeta said very quietly. With only one hand he hugged his small daughter slightly.  
  
He then exited the room and walked into his room, no correction THEIR room he still had this feeling that she was alive he just knew it. then as he stops and thinks, how could she be alive they pronounced her dead. Even still he had the feeling that she was alive in spirit and soul.  
  
By the time Vegeta had and gotten to be in a half awake state he heard a noise in the down stairs. It was four in the morning and his stomach rumbled he knew he had to go down stairs to see who it was but he also knew that he had to eat something before he died of starvation.  
  
He slowly made his way down stairs stumbling at first then he straitened up as he finally found the source of the noise it was Bra and she was sitting in the kitchen with her head down on the table.  
  
"Hey brat why are you up?" Vegeta asked trying to sound awake but failing horribly. Bra didn't look up at him she just sat there.  
  
"I couldn't sleep Daddy" Bra said. Vegeta walked over to the Refrigerator and looked inside only to find a banana and an apple and a bottle of Pepsi. Vegeta turned to look at Bra. He knew she got the munches at night and this must have been the result.  
  
"Did you eat all that food Brat" Vegeta asked. Bra just smiled. Of course Bra thought her father was going to get furious but her dad has been acting strangely since he came back home. He was nicer in ways but the same none the less.  
  
"I guess I will have to send the other Brat to the store " Vegeta said hastily Vegeta then went strait to Trunks' room finding him sleeping soundly.  
  
"Get up Brat your going to the store" Vegeta said a bit loudly. He just rolled over and resisted. Vegeta felt as if he were ignoring him so he shot a single finger ki beam at the bed.  
  
Trunks jumped up so fast you would of thought that Cell or Majin Buu were chasing him he ended up on the floor and grumbled sleepily.  
  
"Your going to the store NOW!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. Trunks got up off the floor and looked at the clock.  
  
"Father but it is only four thirty in the morrrrrrrning," yawning as he said it.  
  
"Your going!" Vegeta yelled then Bra interrupted.  
  
"But Daddy the store doesn't open till 7 o' clock" Bra said hoping her father would not rip her apart. Vegeta knew she was right and he was over reacting.  
  
He did not say a word he just turned his heel and left them in the room to dwell on what just happened.  
  
Several hours go by in training in the gravity chamber when his stomach growls he has became to hungry to go on any more so he decided to call it quits and go into the kitchen to see if Trunks had really gone to the store after what happened that morning  
  
Well apparently Trunks had gone to the store because Kakarot's mate was in the Kitchen cooking lunch. What was she doing here? He didn't need their sympathy they were just fine as they are.  
  
He quickly left the room only to find Kakarot and his two brats in the living room watching that screen in a box they call a television. Why were they there? It made no since for them to be here.  
  
Vegeta quickly made his way outside to find Trunks sleeping under a tree all alone where was Bra? Vegeta nudged Trunks with his foot slightly.  
  
"Wake up Trunks," Vegeta said Trunks looked up at Vegeta putting his hand over his eyes to guard them from the bright sun.  
  
"What Father, what do you want?" Trunks asked Vegeta with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Where's the other little Brat?!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta had yelled so loud that Kakarot came walking across the lawn. Vegeta has become very protective of what is left of his small broken family.  
  
"How should I know I wasn't watching her," Trunks replied as he stood up casting Vegeta an evil glare.  
  
Trunks then speeded off across the lawn storming into the house in a fit of rage he didn't know he was supposed to watch her and now she is gone what were they going to but Vegeta was way ahead of Trunks he had blasted into the sky searching for her small ki.  
  
When Vegeta finally made his way back to Capsule Corporation it was about five o' clock when he landed in the over sized back yard of Capsule Corporation landing about ten feet from the Namek and Kakarot.  
  
"Should we tell Vegeta that Frieza's back?" Kakarot asked the Namek but all he did was stare over his shoulder to see Vegeta about 10 feet away. Did Vegeta hear what they had said?  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed our new and improved Not Again please Review good or bad. 


	2. Frieza!

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z if we did that means you wouldn't Ha ha ha. Not Again Chapter two: Frieza?! By: Namoi and Vegela  
  
"Should we tell Vegeta that Frieza's back?" Kakarot asked the Namek but all he did was stare over his shoulder to see Vegeta about 10 feet away. Did Vegeta hear what they had said?  
  
Kakarot's eyes widened a bit as he stepped back a bit. Vegeta then cocked and eyebrow Kakarot was hiding something, but what? There was something, he was going to find out.  
  
"Out with it Kakarot," Vegeta said stepping closer to the Namek and Kakarot. Kakarot looked to the Namek then to Vegeta, Kakarot looked lost for words. " Well?" Vegeta said losing his patients.  
  
" Well you see Vegeta when uh.. you were training well...let me put it this way Frieza is back and he kidnapped Bra," Kakarot said staring at Vegeta intently. Vegeta's expression would make most people to want to run and duck for cover because he was in a fit of rage.  
  
"WH-WHAT I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM WHERE DID HE FLY OFF TO HUH?" Vegeta roared. His whole life was falling apart first his Mate gets taken by death then one of the only things he has left is taken by the worst thing in the whole universe, Frieza because he was back......again the only thing that was going through Vegeta's mind was not again.  
  
"UH he uh uh- - "Kakarot was interrupted by Vegeta slamming him into the side of the house by his neck. Why didn't they tell him sooner like when it happened? It didn't make any since at all.  
  
"WHERE KAKAROT TELL ME," Vegeta yelled. Kakarot seemed to be stalling or something.  
  
"Stop Vegeta," The Namek yelled grabbing Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta then removed the Nameks hand from his shoulder pushing him back.  
  
"Who are you to tell me to stop Namek," Vegeta asked as the Namek regained his balance.  
  
"Vegeta you should know that Son tried to stop Frieza but he got away," Vegeta didn't like this answer at all that is not what he asked.  
  
"Well you should of came and got me," Vegeta yelled still pining Kakarot to the wall.  
  
"Yes, I know but there was no time to do that Vegeta," Kakarot said breathing heavily from being pined to the wall. Vegeta then let go of him and walked about a foot away.  
  
"I'm going to find her. Now TRUNKS COME HERE," Vegeta yelled advancing toward where Trunks and Goten were talking under a tree about girls as always.  
  
"What Father," Trunks answered kinda annoyed by his fathers intrusion.  
  
"You're coming with me to find Frieza and Bra," Vegeta said hastily.  
  
"HUH," Trunks looked at Vegeta in confusion as he stood up. "Frieza's back? look dad I'm sorry I didn't know I was suposed to watch her....,"  
  
"I SHOULD....."Vegeta was interrupted by Kakarot.  
  
"You should probably get going because Frieza has been gone for 10 min...,"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO INTURUPT ME YOU LOW CLASS PIECE OF TRASH," Vegeta roared. Really this was like a big interruption chain.((lol))  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you..."Kakarot was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"We're leaving right now come on brat," Vegeta ordered. So Vegeta and Trunks took to the sky going north like Kakarot had indicated.  
  
"Do you think they will find Frieza?" Kakarot asked the Namek.  
  
"Of course they will they can sense Ki," the Namek answered. He was kinda shocked to see Kakarot worried... he never looked worried, really.  
  
"I'm just worried about Vegeta he might not be able to beat Frieza, Piccolo, I mean Frieza beat him once and now that Frieza has gotten stronger, I just hope he doesn't get himself killed."  
  
"Lets hope Vegeta will be powerful enough even though he can become a Super Saiyan four," The Namek said. Then they heard Chichi call for them. It was lunch time.  
  
"Lunch's done" both the Namek and Kakarot looked over to Capsule Corporation and made there way to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, did you cook all this?" Kakarot asked her looking at all the food there was more than usual but that was because Vegeta Trunks and Bra were here to.  
  
"No actually Bra helped me cook it," Chichi said looking around the room "Where is Bra any ways?"  
  
"UH well she is uh, uh..." Kakarot stammered. Chichi put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"Where is she Goku?" said Chichi in a soft concerned voice.  
  
"Well you remember Frieza right?" Kakarot asked. Chichi frowned.  
  
" How could I forget a monster like that?" Chichi asked. " But what does Frieza have to do with where Bra is?"  
  
" Everything," Kakarot replied. Chichi looked angry...really angry.  
  
" What?!" Chichi yelled.  
  
" Don't worry Chichi, Vegeta and Trunks went to go find her," Kakarot said looking at Chichi nervously.  
  
"GO FIND THEM!!!!!" Chichi screamed and Kakarot just knew that the frying pan was next so he and the Namek rushed out of the room.  
  
Once they were outside Kakarot looked up at the Namek he looked worried.  
  
"Where should we start?" Kakarot asked but all the Namek did was stare into the sky for a good ten minutes.  
  
"I think we need to go, I think Vegeta's in trouble" the Namek said at once.  
  
"What do you mean ' In Trouble' Piccolo?" Kakarot asked how come it was always the Namek who knew when someone was in trouble?  
  
"I'm not sure," the Namek replied  
  
"Lets go, Vegeta might need our help," Kakarot replied. They flew off in the direction they said Frieza went. They kept going north for several hours "Where do you think he is Piccolo I sense him he should be right here"  
  
"Yes, but it is very faint," the Namek replied. Kakarot flew down closer to the ground searching for any sign of Vegeta. The Namek followed right behind him a bit annoyed it seems Kakarot has forgotten all about Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Son did you forget Trunks?" the Namek looked at Kakarot seriously.  
  
"Oh.... yeah I kinda did," He replied giving the Namek his traditional Son smile.  
  
"Frieza has him," the Namek replied looking at his now serious face it was spooky, how his face turned from goofy to battle-ready. They both landed on the ground searching for Vegeta in the rocky terrain. Kakarot and Piccolo searched high and low.  
  
Several hours later they finally found Vegeta under a "small" rock he looked almost beat to death but Vegeta's ki was still there but very faint. What happened?  
  
"Piccolo I found him!" Kakarot yelled. the Namek landed beside him and lifted Vegeta up from the hole and set him on a flat rock. Vegeta shifted a bit and groaned not opening his eyes.  
  
"It's my last sinzu bean," Kakarot said. Kakarot opened Vegeta's mouth and slipped the sinzu bean in to his mouth and Vegeta slowly healed up and he moaned as he sat up seeing Kakarot standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in a harsh tone. How was he supposed to Tell Vegeta about Trunks? Why him?  
  
"I will tell you later, You need to know that T...." Kakarot was interrupted by Vegeta who was not listening.  
  
"Trunks is gone," Vegeta said in a low harsh tone." Gynu...he took him,"  
  
"Gynu's back...where have I been all this time? You'd think I would sense a ki like that," Kakarot said pondering out loud.  
  
"Lets just go find Trunks and Bra, but before we do that lets get something to eat," the Namek said as Vegeta's stomach gave a loud growl.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta Chichi made some food back at Capsule Corp," Kakarot looked at Vegeta just waiting for him to yell at him.  
  
" That sounds good," Vegeta said not resisting he was really hungry he had not eaten for a few days.  
  
With that they all to the sky flying toward Capsule Corporation.  
  
A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed it motovated us to write the next chapter faster. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and expect the next chapter soon. Please review. Jan ne. 


	3. Realization

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon BAll Z if we did that means you wouldn't ha ha ha. Not Again: Chapter 3 Realization By: Namoi and Vegela  
  
With that they all to the sky flying toward Capsule Corporation.  
  
About a half an hour later they finally got to Capsule Corporation all three of them landing in the front yard when Goten ran up to them.  
  
"Dad, dad did you find Bra!" Goten Yelled Kakarot Just gave Goten a serious look, and walked right past them into the huge kitchen of Capsule Corporation.  
  
Chichi was sitting at the table with.... could it be? was it her? This is not possible. She's dead. Or is she? It was Bulma but how was this possible she was pronounced dead. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or was she really sitting there? Did they wish her back some how? Vegeta's mind was going a hundred miles an hour with questions just standing there staring at Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled a little this couldn't be her or could it? Is this real? Bulma stood slowly Vegeta's eyes darted to her head to see if she had a halo but there was no halo she must be alive but how is this possible? She's dead... but wait he had felt that she was still alive... by why would she fake her own death? What's going on?  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
" Vegeta!" Bulma says happily running over to him hugging him. Vegeta just stood there not hugging back how was this possible she was dead but he felt complete in a way with her mere presents this had to be her it had to be.  
  
Vegeta put one arm around her he knew it was her but he wouldn't be able to take the fact that somehow she faked her own death because they couldn't of used the dragon balls.  
  
" I thought you were dead Bulma," Kakarot said. Bulma let go of Vegeta and smiled a little.  
  
" Well you see king Yemma said that I wasn't supposed to die.... so here I am," Bulma lied.  
  
" Are you serious, someone doesn't know how to do there job then," Piccolo commented. This was all to much for Vegeta to handle but then she had to ask those four deadly words he was dreading to hear.  
  
"Where are the Kids?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked to Kakarot and Kakarot looked to Piccolo and Piccolo didn't know what to say but Piccolo stood there for a few minutes and finally thought of how he was gona put it Piccolo told her the whole story and after he was done Bulma erupted.  
  
"What that thing has my babies!" Bulma knew what Frieza was like because she had seen him Vegeta's mind she trembled and fell to the ground crying What was gona happen to her kids was Frieza gona torture them too like he did to Vegeta? and Vegeta was acting all casual!  
  
" I'm going to go train," Vegeta said this was his only escape from reality and right now he needed to escape. Vegeta then turned his heel and left leaving the crying Bulma his mate was back but he couldn't do anything with all those people there he would wait till tonight to talk to her but he had to hope that she was still there when he came back because he still felt that this was all a dream or something of that nature.  
  
About eight he finally made his way back inside Bulma was the first person he saw she was sitting at the table. It was her but she was lying to him she faked her death.... but why? Little did Vegeta know he would find out soon enough.  
  
"Vegeta how about something to eat you look terrible," Bulma said.  
  
"I am fine Woman," Vegeta said quickly as he left the room briskly heading strait for their room. He didn't know what to say she was back did she fake her own death? Was she telling the truth? Was this really Bulma? It smelled like Bulma she talks like Bulma she acts like Bulma it has to be her it was like she was lying to him but at the moment he decided to not care she was here and that is all that matters to him.  
  
Of course as if on cue she entered the room. He wouldn't ask her questions now he would wait till she told him he didn't want to force it from her. She made her way slowly across the room and lay down next to him.  
  
"I missed you Vegeta," Bulma said wrapping her arms around him. Vegeta lay there stiff for a while but loosened a little after time and held her close, something he never dare do out of that room.  
  
"Vegeta I love you so much don't ever leave me," Vegeta looked down into her eyes.  
  
"I wont Woman," He said Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and by the look in his eyes she just knew he wasn't lying to her. She felt content just laying there in his arms like no harm would ever come to her.  
  
Once Bulma got to sleep Vegeta was still awake staring down at her. He now felt that difference in her ki, She was Pregnant. Several hours later he finally fell asleep holding her close to him.  
  
He could see Frieza, he was laughing he had Bra holding her by the neck, she was crying and begging for Frieza to let her lose but to Vegeta's disliking he shot a ki beam through her heart killing her instantly.  
  
Then there was another scream it was Trunks he looks scared and badly beaten. He tried to stand but he couldn't, Frieza turned to him as he dropped Bra to the floor with a smirk.  
  
"Whose next how about this little monkey the son of that Brat Saiyan no Ouji" Frieza advanced toward Trunks, Trunks tried to move away but he was two badly hurt, Trunks screamed and went Super Saiyan 2 he got to his feet glaring very Vegeta like.  
  
"Just like Vegeta, never gives up that's what killed him last time... he could of just played dead there on Namek instead he insulted me, so I killed him, then You defeated me so it is my turn to defeat you Monkey Prince, ready to die?" Trunks looked utterly confused.  
  
" I haven't seen you a day in my life!" Trunks yelled. Frieza's face twisted into a spooky smile. Frieza had a ki ball in his hand. He was going to kill Trunks and Trunks knew as Frieza released the ki ball at Trunks he barely deflected it you could tell Frieza was just playing with him.  
  
" I'll make this quick boy," Frieza said calmly like he did it every day. A larger ki ball formed he released it at Trunks......  
  
Vegeta perspired in his sleep was he woke with a jolt. Little did Vegeta know Bulma was awoken by his tossing and turning. She hugged him gently rubbing his back.  
  
"Vegeta its ok it was just a dream," Bulma said. She pushed him back down onto the bed her hand on his cheek oddly enough he didn't push her away but his eyes were full of fear and sadness.  
  
"Woman..... Bulma," Vegeta said as he looked away from her." It's Frieza," Bulma knew Vegeta had nightmares about Frieza but some how she knew that this nightmare was different she could tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta sat up in bed making sure he didn't look at her he couldn't tell her Frieza killed Trunks and Bra, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He simply stood up not looking at her once.  
  
"Where are you going Vegeta," Bulma asked. Vegeta still didn't look at her, she felt like he was avoiding her. Why would he avoid her? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Woman ready a ship we are leaving to Tisru-sei," Vegeta said still not looking at her still unmoving. ' Why are we going to Tisru-sei? That didn't make sense' Bulma thought.  
  
" But why?" Bulma asked. Vegeta still didn't move, still not looking at her.  
  
" You will see soon enough Woman," Vegeta said and with that he walked across the room and into the bathroom. You could hear the should of the shower about a minute later. ' sometimes that man makes no sence! ' Bulma began to get dressed but then she realized it was only 6:30 in the morning ' I guess there is time for breakfast '  
  
Once Vegeta exited the bathroom he found that Bulma had already left. ' must have been hungry' Vegeta thought as he put on his socks and white boots.' now where did I put my gloves?' Vegeta thought as he looked around the room.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room, with his gloves which he found in the bathroom. Once he got down stairs he found that Everyone was still there, Kakarot's Family and the Namek and Bulma whom was setting food on the table, Chichi was helping her.  
  
"I ordered it from your favorite restaurant," Bulma said as she set some egg rolls on the table. Bulma Grabbed a rather large pot off the stove it was steaming but most offten the woman would moan and say ' Vegeta put this on the table for me ' nope she did it herself today.  
  
" There that should do it," Bulma said as she sat down next to Vegeta she didn't complain today about how much food they ate or that she was going to go bankrupt if they kept up she just looked happier than ever.  
  
" Your acting different Woman," Vegeta said putting down his fork.  
  
"I am oh," Bulma said knowing what he was talking about she kept making everything easyer on Vegeta's temper like she wanted him to be a happier person instead of yelling all the time.  
  
"I need to talk to you woman.... In the other room" Vegeta said calmly as he got up from the table Bulma got up from the table and walked into the over sized living room of Capsule Corp. Bulma looked rather confused why did Vegeta want to speakk with her? Now he is the one acting odd he took time out of his breakfest to talk to HER.  
  
"Women, is there something your not telling me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No Vegeta, Why do you ask?" Bulma questioned him and as you know Vegeta doesn't like to be questioned.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta grunted. He stood there and looked at her suspiciously Bulma fell to the ground. Vegeta looked at her confused. She started muttering inaudible words. Vegeta lifted her up from the ground.  
  
"Out with it!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma covered her face.  
  
" I should of told you a long time ago...," Bulma said  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah we know this Chapter did take a long time but we were having computer problems but everything seems to fine at the moment and yes I am the master of the allmighty cliffhangers ::laughs evily:: 


	4. WHAT!

Disclaimer: WE do not own Dragon ball Z if we did that mans you wouldn't ha ha ha! Chapter 4: WHAT?! Not Again by: Namoi and Vegela  
  
A/N I know this chapter is short but we wanted to make it up to you by udating sooner  
  
" I should of told you a long time ago, My name is Kirie I am from Vejiitasei my mission was cut short when my partner lost his memory," Bulma er uh.... Kirie .... uh the blue haired woman. Wait. blue hair?  
  
" You have blue hair that is insane never lie to me like that!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
" Please Vegeta you must listen to me Lord Frieza is back you must know, He is going to take over Vejiitasei lady Landowin and King Vegeta have done what is in their power yet we can not put Frieza in his place." Bulma kept on still. " The Elite warriors on Vejiitasei have not yet reached Super Saiyan we need you help Prince Vegeta you might be our last hope," Bulma said not once making eye contact.  
  
" Are you lying to me Women because that still doesn't explain why you have blue hair," Vegeta said still not convinced.  
  
" You see I am one of the few on Vejiitasei that have colors other than black and brown there is blue and blond and red as well, Now there is purple," Bulma says with a small smile. Vegeta didn't seem to buy it.  
  
" What happened to your tail?" Vegeta questioned he didn't want to believe her.  
  
" It was removed when I found out that my partner lost his memory," Bulma said now looking right into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
" Partner? Partner whom is this partner?" Vegeta asked feeling he knew the answer. It was Kakarot his just knew it.  
  
" It is Goku," Bulma stated plainly. Vegeta seemed to be pondering the thought. Bulma knew what would convince him. " My fathers name is Hanamin Captain Hanamin," It looked like something clicked because his face softened a little.  
  
" Your father is Hanamin the Captain Hanamin the one whom saved my mother?" Vegeta said quietly.  
  
" I do not know but yes may fathers name is Hanamin, King Vegeta's best friend I met him once Your father I mean do you remember when you had the arranged marriage?"  
  
" Yes that was stupid!" Vegeta spat.  
  
" I was the one you were yelling at I was the one you were to marry," Bulma said in a language that was called Saiyango, the language of the Saiyans. Vegeta just stared at her for some time she had to be lying to him, she had to be. " The only thing I said to you was ' Please don't hurt me ' that is all I said then you said you were going to kill me.... That I was ugly and how could a Saiyan have blue hair," That had to convince him, it had to. Vegeta looked like he couldn't move he had to of remembered her now.  
  
" You, you are her... no one was in that room but us," Vegeta's face dropped he had told Bulma he was going to kill her and that she was ugly, he thought she was the most beautiful creature... Saiyan to ever walk this planet.  
  
" Yes, I remember you as well you do know what happned next or do you not?" Kirie asked.  
  
" I do," Vegeta said barely above a whisper. He had beaten her nearly to death but if he hadnt been stoped by Hanamin she would have been dead, he wouldn't have met her he wouldn't have had his childern he wouldn't have reached Super Saiyan 4. He wouldn't say sorry he didn't have it in him to say it but her wraped his arms around her lightly saying sorry in his own way.  
  
A/N okay guess what the next chapter they go to Vejiitasei! Ja ne,  
  
Namoi and Vegela 


	5. chapter 4 continued : Vegeta's Confessi...

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z if we did that means you wouldn't Ha Ha Ha. Not Again Chapter 4 ( Continued ): Vegeta's Confession By: Namoi and Vegela  
  
Bulma welcomed the hug knowing this was his sorry for what he did but this time he took it to a different level he looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes they looked... different somehow like he understood who Bulma was like he recognized her. One of his arms wrapped around the back of her head. He kissed her this was just not any kiss it was a kiss of regret for everything that he has done to her, It was filled with more passion instead of lust like he really did love her.  
  
All Bulma could do was kiss back for she didn't know what was to happen next if he was going to kill her or not she wasn't sure. He pulled back ever so slightly to look into her aqua marine eyes she had eyes that you could get lost in her eyes were always filled with love and happiness his instead of lust and want and hate now regretful but full of what seemed to be love.  
  
" I'm sorry," Vegeta said in Saiyango so if anyone heard it wouldn't matter. Bulma smiled and laid her head on Vegeta's chest. " I believe you," Vegeta stated kissing the top of her head.  
  
" I'm glad your not angry,"  
  
" Woman there is something I need to know, you didn't really die did you,"  
  
" No, King Vegeta asked me to come back to Vejjitasei but when he heard you were alive he looked so happy I've never seen him like that before He asked how I knew I told him lady Landowin almost fainted when I said we have two children but if does make you feel better he did tell me to tell you that he was proud of you," Vegeta's face seemed to soften. " Then He sent me back to Get you to help us defeat Frieza when I told him you were Super Saiyan 4 you should of seen his face Vegeta he's so proud of you,"  
  
Vegeta kept her close his Father was proud of him, his mate was Saiyan, he was going home, to his planet, back to Vejjitasei to avenge his tortured past.  
  
" Come we must hurry to Vejiitasei," Bulma/ Kirie said quietly her face still against Vegeta's firm chest. Vegeta still didn't let go he was deep in thought. " Vegeta?" Then she felt him rub her back but still no answer. Bulma didn't want to say anything because being close to him is what she longs for all the time.  
  
" Kirie? " Vegeta said. Bulma looked up at him wishing he said nothing.  
  
" What? "  
  
" I... nevermind," For some reason Bulma knew what he was going to say.  
  
" I love you too Vegeta," Vegeta looked down at Bulma with a look that made her want to melt. 'I should of told him a long time ago' Vegeta lightly kissed her once more before letting go.  
  
" We have to tell Kakarot that we are leaving so he dosen't come after us," he said turning away from her.  
  
" I agree," Bulma said, " Would you like me to tell him?" Bulma asked quietly. Vegeta turned to look at her, to think the pitaful weak person he thought she was, was just a lie she lived with. How strong is she? Is she Super Saiyan? " Vegeta?"  
  
" Yes tell Kakarot," Vegeta said. " While I go train," Bulma just looked up at him he was allways training URGH! He'll never change how ever much you try.  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you at least tried to enjoy what We've written Ja nee,  
  
Namoi and Vegela 


	6. Goku's Reaction

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z if we did that means you wouldn't Ha Ha Ha!! Not Again By: Namoi and Vegela Chapter 5: Goku's Reaction  
  
"YOU'RE A WHAT?! "Goku screamed. He couldn't believe it Bulma of all people was SAIYAN! How could she not tell him?  
  
"Saiyan. Must I say it again Goku? "Bulma said calmly. She shifted her feet uncomfortably as she stood before him. "I know I should of told you but... I... couldn't think of a way."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me how you could of hid this... Our fights against Vegeta and Nappa and Frieza, the androids... and all the others... you could of helped when things got bad, but you didn't, why? "Goku questioned as he took hold of her shoulders.  
  
Bulma just looked down at the floor. Why hadn't she told Goku and the others? – You were afraid – She told herself – You're a cowered, You were afraid of what Vegeta would say... was it worth it? –  
  
"Well? "He questioned again.  
  
"I... was afraid of what Vegeta might say, I'm a coward, "Bulma said slowly, she was ashamed of what she had done, she was selfish, she should have helped them, but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around Goku tightly. "I'm so sorry, I was wrong... please forgive me. "  
  
It was then he smiled.  
  
"I couldn't never stay mad at you Bulma your one of my best friends, "He said softly and hugged her back.  
  
"But... Goku, I'm leaving to Vejiitasei when I leave here, I'll visit I promise, tell the others I said bye, "Bulma said quietly and broke from his grip and headed to her air car. Goku stood there shocked this was really goodbye.  
  
Goku just watched as the air car faded into the distance, she was gone, and he hoped he would see her again.  
  
-----------  
  
"All systems ready, "Bulma said. As she finished setting the controls Vegeta sat down in the co pilot seat, he wanted to pilot but she gave him that look that said ' I'll make you sleep on the floor ' and backed down. She was really leaving, and she didn't plan on coming back.  
  
Namoi: Kirie just go back to your own Authors page this one is mine.  
  
Kirie05: I don't wanna! Not until I beat Vegeta shitless and watch his head collapse!  
  
Namoi:...  
  
Goten: :: Laughs ::  
  
Vegeta: :: sneaks away slowly ::  
  
Namoi: Oh darn, look at that, he got away. :: sarcastic ::  
  
Kirie05: ::glares at Vegeta:: Get back here coward!! ::walks after him::  
  
Trunks: Uh... Kirie? Maybe we should go...  
  
Kirie05: Ok Trunks. ::walks away with Trunks:: 


	7. Trunks' Horrible Fate

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon ball Z if we did that means you wouldn't HA HA HA

Not Again: Chapter 6: Trunks' Horrible Fate

By: Namoi and Vegela

As Bulma and Vegeta got farther into space it got colder and colder and the air in the ship got thinner and thinner.

"Ack," Bulma complained as she scratched her shoulder blade. " Stupid thing," It was then Bulma did something really gross she dug her finger into her shoulder and pulled out a small device. " There that's better." This left Vegeta in confusion, she pulled something out of her skin! EW!

" What IS that? " Vegeta said disgusted. Putting a hand over the cut he wiped away the blood with his white glove. Bulma just smiled.

" That is a ki modifier, so you wouldn't notice that I was Saiyan, pretty nifty huh?" Bulma said with enthusiasm. Vegeta still couldn't believe HIS Bulma pulled something out of her skin.

" Yes...nifty," Vegeta said, he was still a little out of it. Then a loud beeping sound filled the ship, it was the communicator. Bulma got up out of her seat and pressed a red button.

" Commander Kirie speaking," Bulma stated. Frieza appeared on the screen. He had that cool smile, the one that no one would want to be on the receiving end of.

" Hello Kirie," Frieza said with his usual girly voice.

" Where are my children Frieza?! " Bulma yelled. That thing had her babies and he was going to pay. Vegeta came up behind Bulma and glared at Frieza.

" Ah there's a familiar face, Hello Vegeta," Frieza said as his face twisted into a smirk. Vegeta growled.

" Where are my children Frieza?!" Vegeta repeated. He knew what had happened but he had to hear it from him. Frieza killed them, he was going to pay.

" Oh I think you already know Vegeta, don't play stupid with me," He said coldly. Vegeta hated that disgusting lizard with all his being and now he decides to take away the only thing that made him happy... his family.

" Where are they?! " Vegeta continued. Frieza just smirked. Bulma backed into Vegeta slightly, she was frightened more so than she has felt in a long time.

" The girl IS dead... the boy on the other hand, " Frieza paused. "Has been...Recycled, "

A/N: WOW my shortest chapter ever! I have been rather busy, sorry. I hope to get up a next chapter some time in the next two weeks. I'm even thinking about adding a chapter to _Video Gone Wrong_.


End file.
